


Under the Influence

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Physiology, Horny Eren Yeager, I love that there's a tag for that omfg, Intoxication, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV First Person, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Bottoms, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were watching.” It’s not a question and even if it were I don’t think I’d have denied it. </p><p>“You took one of my cravats.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotgunsinlace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knot A Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211245) by [shotgunsinlace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace). 



> So about Eren in this...
> 
>   * he as no refractory period
>   * heat cycles/mating cycles because of reasons
>   * he can 'intoxicate' people in close proximity to also be in heat
> 

> 
> Basically, I wanted an excuse. Don't touch me.

The clock in my office chimes and I realize it’s already late and I need to check up on the brat, so I find a stopping point and tidy up the reports before grabbing a lantern and making my way to the dungeons. The old castle walls echo my footsteps as I walk down the empty corridors at a brisk pace, the flickering light from the lantern in my hand bouncing off the stone to create strange, dark shapes. I suppose everyone else is in their own quarters given the time—lights out was just a few moments ago. I push open the heavy wooden door that leads to the lower floors and a dimly lit staircase sprawls down before me. As I walk down the stairs, I notice there’s still light at the bottom and I assume Eren’s fallen asleep with the lanterns burning like an idiot; it’s a good thing I’ve decided to check on him.

As I get nearer to the bottom of the stairs, however, I notice something else—the sound of heavy breathing. At first, I brush it off as Eren snoring, but that theory’s quashed as soon as I hear him whimper something that sounds suspiciously like a moan and my only reaction is to halt my movements completely and listen. There’s another sound—an almost wet, rubbing sound and I know full well what _that_ sound is but I don’t want to admit it to myself—I don’t even know if I want to think about it—but my mind doesn’t give a shit about what I may or may not want and the mental image of him sprawled on his bed while fucking his fist fills my imagination. I hear him pant what sounds like my rank and something within me stirs—something I’d been trying to ignore since we gained custody of him.

Curiosity gets the better of me and though I know I should turn and leave and give him privacy, I feel compelled not to. I’m possessed by the urge to see him doing what I know he’s doing and I’m partly disgusted with myself, but it’s not enough to stop me. I quietly set my lantern down and round the corner with stealth I’ve not had to use since my days in the underground and take in the sight before me.

I can just barely see him in the dim light of the dungeons, but it does more than enough to make my cock respond. Eren is pressed back against the wall his bed is pushed up to, completely nude, thighs spread as widely as he can manage as his fingers work quickly over his swollen dick. He bites his lip, a broken groan slipping out from his rosy lips. Desire shoots through me and it’s like a chill, but the feeling is warm and I’m not quite sure how else to describe it. I want him. I want to push him down into the mattress of his bed and fuck him with reckless abandon. I want to fuck him long and hard and without mercy and something tells me he wouldn’t mind it for a single second.

Somehow, I manage to remain rooted in place, watching him as he pleasures himself when a movement catches my eye. He has something in his other hand, something he’s raising to his face and I’m confused for all of a moment as realization dawns on me.

Earlier this week I had noticed that one of my cravats had gone missing, but had simply chalked it up to Oluo mistaking it for one of his and had promptly forgotten about the matter in lieu of more important things I needed to get taken care of for the upcoming expedition. Never in my wildest dreams had I expected for this brat to have been the one who pilfered it and definitely not for _this_ purpose. I continue to watch him from the shadows as he presses the cloth against his nose and inhales.

“Levi, sir…” He sighs, the hand that’s working at his engorged cock is moving with a faster, more erratic pace and the knowledge that he’s getting off to my scent makes me want him more, but not enough for me to make my presence known—not yet. As much as I’d like to push him down onto that bed and fuck him raw, I can’t deny that at this very moment I want nothing more than to see him continue to pleasure himself. There’s a certain feeling of allure attached to something as illicit as being a voyeur and I’m unable to get enough.

He breathes through the fabric again and his body goes rigid, his fingers working at a frenzied pace. His hips buck up into his fist and I don’t even dream about tearing my gaze away as my own hand wanders down to press fingers against my own arousal. In mere moments, he’s coming; thick ribbons of fluid spurt from his cock and splatter against his lower stomach as he keens my name—which sends a tremor through my body and I have to bite my lip hard to keep from making a sound. My mind races as I try to come up with a plan—do I stay here and fuck his brains out like I want to or do I retreat to my room and beat off to the memory of what I’ve just witnessed?

“Sir… I know you’re there.” Eren’s pleased voice floats over to me and it appears the decision is made for me. I swallow and step towards him, affirming what he’s just said. “You were watching.” It’s not a question and even if it were I don’t think I’d have denied it.

“You took one of my cravats.” Is what I return with, my tone even. I cross my arms over my chest and regard him with an amused stare through the bars. He swipes his fingers through the mess on his stomach lazily and shoots a contented smile my way, nodding.

“Worth it.” He says, “I came pretty hard.” I’m not accustomed to this amount of candor coming from him; normally he’s much more formal around me—almost like a scared puppy. This Eren… this Eren is different and it’s not necessarily a bad thing.

“I saw. You made a fucking disgusting mess.” A faint smirk tugs at the corners of my mouth. “You’d better have plans to clean it up.” No sooner than the words leave my lips, he locks eyes with me and slowly brings his soiled fingers to his mouth and licks each finger clean with a level of seduction I had no idea the boy possessed. My throat feels scratchy and dry and my cock throbs against the tightness of my pants as I stare at the show he’s giving me. The look in his eyes is animalistic and wild and I wonder if it’s got anything to do with his powers. I wet my lips and whisper, “Make sure you get every drop.”

He follows my order absolutely, his gaze never faltering from mine and I feel a small shiver course through me. The haze of lust is enough for me to push my questions about why he’s acting so differently than normal to the very back of my mind and I can’t deny that my desire to grind my cock into his lithe body is beginning to overtake me. My body feels really hot; I want to discard all of my clothing and crawl over him, have him worship every inch of me with his filthy mouth and fingers.

“Sir…” He whimpers and I’m torn from my fantasies, my heart rate jumping when I notice Eren’s cock is hard again and his fingertips are ghosting over it lightly. I don’t feel like myself; I feel a heat flowing through my veins and it’s completely new to me.

“I want to fuck you so hard that the only word you remember how to speak is my name.” It takes me a second to realize those words just left my lips—that I said them aloud. Eren simply smiles up at me from his bed and another wave of white hot desire rolls over me. “What _is_ this?” I manage, shuddering against the bars.

“I think Hanji called them ‘pheromones.’” He responds in sudden moment of lucidity and suddenly the thoughts that have been circling the recesses of my mind stop spinning and I mumble something about how much sense that makes. This knowledge, however, does nothing to assuage my sudden desire—no, need—to bury my cock in him. I actually feel like I’m on some sort of high; like I genuinely need to fuck him senseless in order to survive.

“I _need_ to fuck you.” I amend my previous statement.

“Well, that works out well, don’t it? ‘Cause I _need_ you to fuck me, sir.” I never would have imagined I’d hear such filth from this brat and I’m reminding myself that just because he’s young doesn’t mean he’s innocent. Before I really notice, I’m opening the cell door and stepping inside, my hands beginning the process of undressing myself. These so-called pheromones of his have me in such a way that I’m not even bothered by the fact that I’m shedding my uniform and letting it drop to the stone floor—I just need to be naked as quickly as possible. I just need to be pressed up against him… shoved inside of him.

“Do you have any oil? Is your ass clean?” I ask, but if I’m truthful, I’m not terribly concerned with the answers and the sliver of sanity I have left is disgusted in the rest of me until he answers.

“Don’t need any oil... yeah, it’s clean.” Another shudder rips through me and I’m pretty certain that I could come from his words alone so long as I’m intoxicated like this. He shifts his position so his back is to me, reaches back and parts his ass cheeks. I stare appreciatively at what he’s offering me, licking my lips as I get closer to him. I tug my boots off, step out of my pants and slide my underwear off and despite being fully undressed, there’s no relief from the heat surging over and through me. I idly wonder if this is what it’s like when an animal’s in heat. He whines, pushes two fingers into himself and spreads his asshole open for me saying, “Levi, sir… I—I need you to fill me to the brim…”

“Fuck, Eren…” I mutter, pressing myself against him, my chest flush with his back as I mouth kisses along his nape. I nibble here and there and am rewarded with little cries and mewls as he shivers against me. He begs for my cock, pleads for me to ram it into him, says he feels as though he’ll die if I don’t fuck him so hard he loses his voice from screaming and I can’t hold back anymore. I press the tip of my cock against his opening and am mildly surprised to find it lubricated and wet for me. A breath leaves me in a hiss as I slide my entire length into him and it’s a wonder I don’t come right then and there. He keens my name, pushes back against my hips impatiently as he makes insistent little noises.

“Levi, sir… please…” is all he needs to say to get me to start moving. I start off relatively slowly, but he feels so fucking incredible that it’s not long at all before I’m ramming my hips into him with a bruising force. The sound of the bed creaking beneath us, of skin smacking and rubbing lightly, the wet sounds of my cock pulling out and pushing back into his ass are filling the air and it’s music to my ears. He’s gasping and moaning my name, little pleas and insistent cries for _more, Gods yes Levi, sir—more!_ I’m more than happy to oblige him. My hands grip his hips as I thrust as fast and as powerfully as I can manage, panting my exertion. He shoves his hips back against mine, meets my thrusts one by one. Sweat’s sliding down my face and body and I shift the angle of my hips, ramming into him as deeply as I can; now he’s screaming out hoarsely what sounds like my name at each push of my hips and he may well lose his voice like he said he would. I’ve already held up my end of the bargain, considering that it really does seem like the only word his mouth is capable of forming is this rendition of my name. I feel my body tensing, my balls coil up and I know it won’t be long now.

“Eren, I’m gonna come…” I gasp out, “Gonna fill you up ‘til you’re overflowing.” He whimpers at these words and I let out a staccato cry as orgasm hits me like a wave, shivers washing over me as I empty myself into him. My body twitches and pulses with each spurt and I don’t think I’ve ever come quite this hard or this _much._ His body tenses and he lets out a high pitched moan just before his inner walls pulsate around me letting me know he’s coming too.

I slide out of him and flop ungracefully onto the bed, trying to catch my breath and he follows suit. It feels as though the air is cooling down around us and I figure he must be satiated for now; my body and mind feel like they’re slowly returning to me.

“I have no fucking idea what you did to me just now, brat…” I say, my eyes staring up at dark rafters of his cell.

“I was so hot, sir. I’m sorry. I—I—”

“Why are you apologizing? Did I say I didn’t like it?” I turn my head to look at him and find tears in his eyes. “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know, sir… but,” he meets my gaze, “thanks. For this… whatever it was.” I stare at him for a long moment, reach out and pull his forehead to my lips, kissing it.

“You’re such a brat.” I mumble against his sweat-salty skin. I’m sure he can feel me smiling against him.

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, self lubricating assholes don't exist irl, _obviously_ but neither do titan shifters. ;)


End file.
